Episode 8314 (3rd February 2014)
Plot Tina returns from London, telling Izzy that it's just for one week to sort her belongings out. Sophie goes to work leaving her phone behind. When Maddie leaves a text message on it, Sally wonders if she should read it. Norris refuses to serve Tracy until No. 1's outstanding paper bill has been paid. Tina tells Owen that he can start looking for new tenants for the flat. A furious Tracy complains to Rob about Norris. Under pressure from Eileen and Todd, Lloyd confesses to having a crush on Steve’s friend Andrea Beckett. Peter sees Tina and tries to talk to her but she refuses, telling him she wants nothing more to do with him. Sally reads Sophie's text and tells her to keep clear of Maddie who is asking to meet her on the Red Rec. Rob pays the £18.60 bill in 1p coins. Norris overhears Tina and Carla talking about Tina's kiss with Rob. Dev and Kal start to bicker over the amenities that the new gym should have before they go to view a unit on Victoria Street. Sophie meets Maddie and broaches the subject of their kiss. But when Sally turns up in pursuit of Sophie, Maddie runs off leaving Sophie frustrated. Lloyd asks Steve for Andrea's number but he is reluctant to do so. Dev and Kal separately confess to Stella that they find each other difficult to work with. Sophie and Sally tail Maddie to a flat where her mother, Fran, seems scared to see them. Tracy sees Tina in the Rovers and spoils for a fight but Rob persuades her to leave. Andrea turns up in the pub as Steve continues to refuse to hand over her number. Tracy sees Norris and Mary together and starts flinging insults their way. Norris retaliates by suggesting that Tracy ask Rob what he's been up to with Tina... Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon Guest cast *Fran Heath - Suzanne Procter Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office *Red Rec *Unknown street *Fran Heath's flat - Exterior and hallway Notes *Location recording for the Red Rec was conducted in St. John's Gardens, Lower Byrom Street, Manchester, used on many occasions in the programme's history for park sequences. In some shots, the exterior of the Quay Street studios can be seen in the background. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina returns from London and confides in Carla; and Dev and Kal have problems working together. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,630,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2014 episodes